


I Can't Lose You

by Silverpool4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Mild Blood, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpool4/pseuds/Silverpool4
Summary: “Not that bad?! You’re going to bleed out!” Suddenly panic-stricken, Adora lifted her arm into the air. “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”Nothing happened. She tried again. “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”Nothing.“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”“Adora, stop, it's ok..” Catra said softly, trying to pull her arm down.“NO!” Adora cried,” I won’t lose you again!”
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it's probably terrible, buttt I'm going to post in anyways, because I lack common sense :)  
> Enjoy?

Darla took off, barreling through Horde Prime’s ship, her speed accelerating to avoid the explosions that she caused. She-Ra lifted her hand from the dashboard, leaving the ship for Entrapta to command. She could feel She-Ra’s magic draining from her body, and knew that soon, she would be Adora once more. She had to heal Catra before that could happen. Quickly, she walked over to Bow, Glimmer and Catra. Glimmer held Catra on her lap, and She-Ra sat next to her, taking Catra from her and placing her in her own lap, cradling her against her chest.

“Come on, Catra,” She-Ra whispered,” You’re not done. Not yet.”

  
She-Ra pressed her palm against Catra’s cheek, her forehead resting on Catra’s, and closed her eyes, golden light beginning to envelope the two. She-Ra felt her magic draining faster, her body starting to shrink.  
’No! Not yet!’ She-ra thought desperately, holding Catra closer,’ I just need a few more seconds-!’

But her She-Ra form faded, and with it, her healing magic. Tears pricked at Adora’s eyes, and she held Catra tighter, letting out a choked sob, “Catra..!”

  
Her hand stroking the back of her hair, freezing as she noticed it was damp. Trembling, she lifted her hand to look. Catra’s blood covered her hand. She started sobbing, burying her face in Catra’s shoulder. She was crying so hard she almost didn’t hear the faint , but she felt Catra move slightly and lifted her head, “Catra..?” She whispered.

  
Catra opened her eyes, and gave a soft as she saw Adora. “Hey Adora..” She murmured.

  
Adora, flooded with joy and relief, smiled back, tears continuing to down her face at her near-loss of her best friend. “I thought.. I thought I lost you..” Adora whispered. “Do you feel ok?”

  
Catra snorted, wincing immediately afterwards. “I was brainwashed and then thrown off a tower. Take a guess.”

  
Adora chuckled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She wrapped her arm around her, touching the back of her head once again and feeling a sudden rush of dread. She hadn’t noticed before, but Catra’s blood was everywhere, and it was still flowing freely,” C-Catra, I think you’re bleeding too much.. I-it’s everywhere..” She cried.

  
Catra stiffened. She had felt it, but almost hoped Adora wouldn’t notice.” Adora, it's okay, I’m sure it’s not that bad..” She tried to again, but Adora looked horrified.  
“Not that bad?! You’re going to bleed out!” Suddenly panic-stricken, Adora lifted her arm into the air. “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”

  
Nothing happened. She tried again. “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”

  
Nothing.  
“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”

  
“Adora, stop, it's ok..” Catra said softly, trying to pull her arm down.

  
“NO!” Adora cried,” I won’t lose you again!” Adora turned to Glimmer and Bow,” Don’t we have bandages?!”

  
Bow shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. “N-no.. We left so fast we barely had time to grab anything.”

  
“There has to be SOMETHING!” Adora cried, looking at Glimmer.

  
Glimmer cried quietly, clinging to Bow. He buried his face in her shoulder and they sobbed together.

  
“Adora, please..” Catra murmured, turned Adora’s attention back to the magicat lying on her lap.” It's too late.. I just want to be with you while I go. I just want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted..”

  
Adora tried to respond, but her voice broke, lapsing back into sobs. She tried again, and managed to speak,” Why couldn’t you just come with me Catra..? I never wanted to fight you. I wanted you by my side, always..”

  
Catra grimaced, closing her eyes.” I wanted to.. But at the same time, I felt so betrayed. You left me for people you had only known for a few hours, when you couldn’t leave when Shadow Weaver had been hurting me for years. I knew then that I meant nothing to you..”

  
“You mean everything to me!” Adora cried, Catra opened her eyes and stared at her, hope and pain glistening in her eyes. “ I thought.. That they were just good people doing bad things. Or that it was one of our faults.. Shadow Weaver manipulated me into thinking that we were the good guys, that she knew what was right and wrong. I’m so sorry, Catra. If I had understood..” Adora trailed off, clenching her fist as tears dripped down her face.

  
“Don’t be sorry, Adora.. I can’t really blame you. I know you did your best to protect me.” Catra murmured. “I should be the one apologizing. I know I already did, but it's not enough.. Nothing will ever be enough to make up for what I put you through, but-”

  
“It’s okay.” Adora whispered. “I’ve already forgiven you.”

  
Catra stared up at her, tears pricking at her eyes,” Why? Why would you ever forgive me..?”

  
Adora cradled Catra in her arms.” Because I love you. I always have..” She murmured.

  
Catra’s eyes widened, a light blush covering her cheeks.” You dummy.. You do..?” She whispered.

  
“Yes.” Adora breathed.

  
“I love you too..” Catra whispered.

  
Adora smiled, and pulled her closer before gently kissing her on the lips. Catra weakly kissed back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but they felt every emotion they had during the past three years. Hope, betrayal, love, hatred, purpose, emptiness, and so much more. Catra sighed happily, and Adora felt the rumble of her soft purr. Catra reached out to Adora’s tearstained cheek, her hand shaking. Adora held Catra’s hand to her face to steady it, new tears forming in her eyes.” Please don’t leave me..” Adora whispered, watching her breathing slow.

  
Catra gazed at Adora, tears streaming down her face.” I’m so sorry Adora.. I’m so stupid.. I should’ve come with you in the first place.. I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” She cried, her head starting to feel heavy.

  
“Don’t apologize, Catra.” Adora whispered,” Just promise me one thing; that you’ll always be with me.”

  
“I promise.” Catra murmured, her head slowly falling back as her eyes glazed over.

  
“Catra..” Adora sobbed, trying to hold her head up to see her alive one last time, but she was gone.

  
Adora let out a horrible scream and sobbed into Catra’s chest, hoping, waiting for the next heartbeat, in complete denial. Through her tears she saw the blurry form of Glimmer, standing up and crouching next to her, whispering things that no longer made sense. This couldn’t be real. Finally, Glimmer’s words became clearer.  
“Adora, I’m.. I’m so sorry..” She heard.

  
“She can’t be gone, Glimmer.. How can she be gone..?” Adora whispered.

  
Glimmer gently took Adora’s hand. Adora laid Catra’s body on the floor, and numbly followed Glimmer over to Bow. She sat in between them, sobbing against Glimmer while they both hugged her, trying to comfort her, but they both knew they couldn’t do much, not when Adora had just lost the love of her life, the one person who meant everything to her.


End file.
